A little bit of Quintis
by Malaya Cain
Summary: OS sur Happy et Toby se situant à la fin de l'épisode 5 de la deuxième saison.


**Se place à la fin de l'épisode 5 de la deuxième saison, lorsqu'ils reviennent d'une mission du Kazakhstan.**

* * *

Ils entraient tout juste dans le garage, la mission qu'on leur avait confiée enfin terminée pour de bon. Sortir du Kazakhstan n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous rentrés sains et saufs, ils pouvaient se reposer et laisser derrière eux cette longue journée épuisante. Pourtant, l'esprit aiguisé de la jeune mécanicienne refusait de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de répit. Elle se repassait les événements en boucle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce même feu brûlant qui l'avait envahi lorsque Toby avait empêché le docteur de la Sécurité Intérieur de risquer la vie de Walter avec le sang du furet qu'ils avaient gardé par la suite. Voir le comportementaliste frapper un homme avait remué en elle ce qu'elle tentait difficilement d'étouffer et elle se retenait de le prendre à part pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Après tout, elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à lui pardonner entièrement son erreur.

Elle décida finalement de travailler un peu sur sa moto afin de se changer les idées, laissant Toby se diriger seul vers la table. Ils ne portaient plus les ridicules costumes de tournage et chacun avait revêtu leurs vêtements normaux. Les images la hantaient encore fraîchement, sa mémoire l'empêchant de n'oublier le moindre petit détail. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de se sentir attirer par le psychiatre, malgré le souvenir des habits ridicules qu'il portait lors des faits. Il était sans aucun doute le seul homme en sa connaissance qui réussissait à rendre attirant un déguisement aussi humiliant à porter et elle devait donc se changer les idées avant de ne faire une bêtise.

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers son espace de travail, ne trouvant pas à sa grande surprise le véhicule qu'elle cherchait toujours à améliorer. Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se diriger vers Toby, comme s'il était le coupable. Lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un à accuser, elle se tournait toujours vers lui, même lorsqu'elle le savait parfaitement innocent. Cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle et elle entra donc dans l'espace cuisine du garage pour encrer directement son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, se forçant à rester calme pour ne pas qu'il remarque que quelque chose la troublait.

— Où est ma foutu moto ?

Le ton n'était pas vraiment accusateur, mais son regard incitait tout de même à lui répondre. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui se bousculaient qu'elle ne semblait plus vraiment laquelle était la plus appropriée. Un instant, elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, mais Paige choisit cet instant pour les rejoindre, n'ayant pas manqué au passage la question de son amie.

— Au fait, où est Sylvester ?

Elles obtinrent toutes deux une réponse lorsque Ray et le concerné stationnèrent la moto devant eux, quelques secondes plus tard. Happy, qui retenait encore son souffle, expira avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Une seconde, elle sembla perdue dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de connaître. Elle ne prit pas tant de temps à remettre les murs qui la protégeaient depuis toujours, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas sévère vers Ray. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer ses nerfs sur le mathématicien, qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela si ce n'était que d'emprunter sa moto, mais elle pouvait bien lui pardonner à lui. Cependant, l'ami de Walter était encore un parfait inconnu à ses yeux et elle n'hésita même pas à passer sa colère sur lui, seule émotion qu'elle semblait maîtriser.

— Hey ! Personne ne touche ma moto !

Elle attrapa les clés, alors que Sylvester expliquait tranquillement qu'il était le responsable, qu'il en avait eu besoin pour obtenir l'hélicoptère et que Ray avait été obligé de conduire pour lui. Elle devait avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une raison suffisante et elle tenta de se calmer, ne désirant pas s'énerver davantage pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Elle écouta attentivement ce que son ami disait, calmant peu à peu sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que Ray n'enlève sa veste et qu'ils remarquent tous le T-shirt qu'il portait. Elle se retenait de passer une fois de plus ses envies de meurtre sur lui, mais elle resta le plus calme possible, ce contentant de faire part de son opinion sur le sujet. Elle fini par lâcher l'affaire lorsque le tout lui parut être une perte de temps, décidant qu'elle avait mieux à faire.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son établi, elle se rappela la maison de poupée. Elle se figea sur place, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que si elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. Pourtant, lorsque le bruit d'une chaise capta son attention et qu'elle devina en une seconde qu'il s'agissait de celle de Toby, elle n'hésita pas aucunement à le rejoindre.

— Hey, je vais commencer à travailler sur la maison de poupée. Tu veux aider ?

Elle tentait d'agir de la façon la plus indifférente possible face aux talents de comportementaliste de son collègue, ami et bien plus. Il parvenait à trouver tant de petits détails sur chacun avec le moindre petit mouvement inconscient du corps et cela la rendait toujours bien nerveuse lorsqu'elle tentait de cacher ses sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, s'il parvenait à lire en bien des gens, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Happy et de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il semblait ne pas toujours comprendre. Ou s'il le faisait, il n'en montrait rien bien souvent. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il affirmait avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais elle se rappelait que les premières semaines où il avait commencé à fréquenter sa fiancé, alors que tous deux ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, il doutait toujours de ce qu'il lisait en elle même s'il était évident pour tous qu'elle l'aimait bien. Après tout, il lui était peut-être facile de lire en chacun, mais lorsque cela devenait personnel, il était doué pour se convaincre qu'il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait voir. Il était peut-être bien plus conscient de ses émotions et de celles des autres qu'elle-même, mais il restait un génie qui gérait très mal son quotient émotionnel, comme n'importe quel membre au QI élevé de l'équipe.

— J'ai des projets avec Cabe. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Un air d'incompréhension et de surprise s'afficha sur le visage de la mécanicienne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter un peu. L'avait-il déjà oublié ? Il s'agissait quand même de son idée à lui et autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre, elle savait depuis l'instant où il l'avait proposé qu'il cherchait à rester près d'elle le plus souvent possible et qu'il voulait la comprendre un peu plus. Elle avait accepté dans le seul but de lui pardonner peu à peu et dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de "normalité" dans leur relation.

— Bien sûr, c'est bon pour moi...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, mais rapidement, elle effaça toute trace de son visage, affichant un énorme sourire. S'il commençait à passer à autre chose, ils pourraient enfin se voir de nouveau comme des amis et retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu avec toute cette histoire. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

— Amuse-toi bien avec Cabe !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, ressentant un petit pincement au cœur. Elle retourna à son établi, regardant la maison de poupée tristement, avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Leur amitié était l'une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Si elle venait à perdre cela, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se le pardonner. Depuis longtemps, elle s'était habituée à voir tout le monde lui tourner le dos, mais jamais un membre de cette équipe ne l'avait abandonnée jusqu'à maintenant et Toby était sans aucun doute celui avec lequel elle se sentait le plus connectée. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux deux. Toute cette histoire ne lui avait montré qu'une seule chose : elle était capable d'aimer, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée -et permise, aussi- jusque là. Et maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'il valait peut-être mieux enterrer ce sentiment, elle avait bien de la difficulté à s'y résoudre. Elle avait tant travaillé pour accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et maintenant qu'elle devait laisser tout cela derrière elle, elle était effrayée. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de devoir s'avouer qu'il l'avait rendu vulnérable.


End file.
